hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Raid
'''The Raid '''is the thirty-six episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan is busy on tv, as he watches movies of drama called Measure Lethal, as its heads to the final episode into a cliffhanger. He switches to the news that Taylor John is arrested for blowing up a shop, as the good news is no one is killed. Nathan is shocked by what happened. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold talked about the same things, as it goes into a cliffhanger for the final season. Boyce was busy, writing about the episodes, Harold was eating as Nathan tells them that Taylor John is arrested for blowing up a shop. Boyce and Harold don't think so, but they decided not to comes because Kel is Mexico, hacking the traffic and other stuff. It leaves Nathan to go with Dominic Tucker, as he accepts. Taylor is in court, as Nathan and Dominic watched. Taylor's lawyer, Mr. Combs back the lawyer, as the other is against Taylor's lawyer. Nathan believes that he is incontinent because Nathan is Taylor's best friend. Mr. Combs believes that Taylor wanted to get out before the store is exploded, as he believed he nearly got killed, as the other lawyer is against it. Judge Griffin decided to arrest Taylor, as Nathan is not happy. Dominic decided to go investigate the crime that was before, as Nathan got an idea. Nathan uses his Cybernetics (Crime Detector) to find where it all started. Everyone left the shop before everything closed, someone trapped Taylor as the person stole money and everything from the shop, as he escaped. Taylor got just in time before the shop explodes. Taylor was healing from his wounds as he about to go, the police arrested Taylor. He explained that he has done nothing. Dominic found the camera, as it turned out the person is, Paul Heising. Dominic remembers him as he took them down when he was robbing the bank, with his heist crew. Nathan tracks his location in his next move in Shure Avernal City. Paul Heising has stolen money with his team, as they stole diamonds and more. Paul and his team fend off the police, killing many of them. Nathan and Dominic found them, as they tell to end this. Heising knows Dominic's father, Tex Tucker and Providence Defected Group. Heising has the equipment and tech arms to fend them off to escape with fast cars. Nathan and Dominic chase them, as they nearly lost them. Brook Rift and Cobalt Esmund, as he recognized Hendrix's son, Nathan. They took two heist members, as they to approach them to not let Heising get away with the armored car. It was immune laser powers, Dominic goes close to the armored car. He is trouble, as Heising fires lasers. He beat two of Heising men, as he fights Heising for the wheel. Nathan shot the tires many times, as it stopped as Dominic and Paul Heising is okay. Paul Heising is arrested, as Cobalt tells Nathan to say hi for Hendrix. Dominic and Nathan were laughing about what they did out there, as they praise themselves. It turned out Taylor is innocent and released from jail. Episode Moments * Paul Heising knows Dominic father and others * Heising stole other banks but was defeated by Nathan's team * Taylor is arrested but is released after Heising true colors Characters * Nathan Underwood * Dominic Tucker * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Brook Rift * Cobalt Esmund * Taylor John * Measure Lethal (Actors) * Mr. Combs * Judge Griffin Villain * Paul Heising * Heising's Gang Links Trivia * Boyce and Harold do other missions, instead of being with Nathan * Paul Heising did another heist before and was successful until Dominic defeated him all the time * Measure Lethal is up to Season 2 * Nathan uses a crime detector like his father Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Eugene Son Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason